Problems With Life
by xox-summer-xox
Summary: Based on the T.V. show 15Love. Cody and Squib are married, but have lots of problems in their marriage. Cameron and Tanis are married. Adena has married some abusive guy. Adena comes to Cody for help with her husband, while Cody and Squib start to fight a
1. Prologue

_A/N: Just a short little prologue. Please read and review!_

_Unfortunately, I do not own 15/Love or any of it's characters._

Squib woke up and smelt something burning. He quickly got up and ran downstairs into the kitchen, and he saw a frustrated red head trying to cook breakfast.

"Cody..." Squib started. She twirled around with a spatula.

"Hi, oh sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't. What are you doing Cody? I thought we made an agreement for you not to cook." Squib sighed walking over to Cody trying to get her to back away from the stove. The red kitchen was filled with smoke.

"I know. But, I just wanted to make you breakfast. It's a special occasion remember?" Cody asked. Squib thought for a moment, nothing came into his head. Birthday? No. Christmas? No. Valentines Day? No.

"Don't tell me you forgot..." Cody said sadly, putting down the frying pan.

"No...I didn't forget." Squib was still trying to think of what he could be forgetting.

"You forgot didn't you!" Cody exclaimed. He had been forgetting several occasions these days. Why, just two weeks ago he had forgotten about his own birthday.

"No."

"Then tell me. Tell me what important day it is today?" Cody yelled. She couldn't believe he would forget such an important day as today. Squib stood silent for a moment then looked around the room for some kind of clue of what day it was today. There was one thing he was forgetting...he just couldn't find out what it was...


	2. The Problems Start

**Chapter 1:**

"SQUIB!" Cody screamed. She knew he had forgotten, and it tore her heart.

"Oh yeah! I remember..." Squib didn't know whether or not this was what she was cooking breakfast for, it wasn't that big of an event. "I'm leaving today, for a week, and you made breakfast for that? Thank..." Squib stopped noticing that wasn't what she meant. 

"No! It's our anniversary!" Cody sighed. Squib watched as Cody's face turned sad, it killed him when she got mad at him, and disappointed at the same time. "I can't believe you forgot."

"Cody, I'm sorry..." Squib started but was interruped by a loud bang.

"I don't want to hear it. Squib, every single special occasion, that we have had, you have thought it was about your tennis. Not everything is about your tennis career if you haven't noticed. I have to go." Cody stomped out of the kitchen and headed to the door.

"Cody, wait." Squib said, but by the time he had moved, Cody had bolted out the door. He couldn't believe he would have forgotten something so special, as their anniversary. He tried to run after her, but she was already far ahead of him. He decided to give up and talk to her when she got home. For now, he would try and make it up to her.

Cody ran as fast as she could. She couldn't believe Squib could forget something as important as their anniversary, what really made her mad was that he thought that it was about him leaving for a tennis tourney. Cody had no idea where she was going, but she just couldn't face Squib right now, she was too mad.

Squib went upstairs and started to pack. He was so mad at himself for forgetting their anniversary. He had no idea if Cody would come back by the time he had to leave for a flight. They have been fighting more and more often lately, he didn't know how much more he could handle it. Everytime they got in a fight, Cody would run off and not come back until around two a.m. He had to leave in a couple of hours to catch his flight and go to Europe. He decided that when he got back, he would fulfill his idea to make it up to her.

Cody found herself sitting in her office at the New York Times Office. She had had the job as the photographer, for the Times, for about two years and she always made herself busy at her job, when she was mad at Squib, or just didn't feel like talking to anyone. She turned on her lab top and started writing.

A few hours later, Squib was on his way to the airport. Every minute, he had tried to get a hold of Cody on her cell phone, but she just wouldn't pick up. He dialed her number and pressed send. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times, and then he heard a click.

"Hello?" He heard Cody's voice say.

"Cody, don't hang up..." Squib started.

"Squib, what do you want. I'm in the middle of my job here." Cody tried to make up a reason to not talk to him.

"Just don't hang up. I'm at the airport now, and just tell me that when I get back, you won't be gone. I want to show you something when I get back." Squib said worried.

"Fine, but I have to go."

"Okay, bye." Squib said sadly, he loved to hear her voice, but he hated it when she was mad at him.

"Have fun in Europe." Cody said sternly, and hung up.

_Please read and review! I would love to know what you think, and whether to keep on going or not! I am starting to write some more stories. If you haven't already guessed it, this story is about 15/Love. I think I may have said that on the summary I'm not so sure. But they are like around 10 years later their like 20 and stuff like that. And Cody and Squib are living together._


End file.
